nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Animal companion
Animal companions are loyal allies in any battle. As your character gains experience, his or her animal companion will also grow in power. How to get an Animal Companion Animal companions cannot be directly controlled by their master. They are essentially aggressive tanks. They become more powerful as the master advances. The only penalty the master suffers from the animal companion's death is that they cannot summon the companion again until they have rested, but Obsidian stated that may change. Animal companions can be named, but cannot be tinted. http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/viewpost.html?topic=480807&post=4117858&forum=98 * Druids get an Animal Companion at lvl 1 * Rangers get an Animal Companion at lvl 4 * Clerics with the Animal Domain get an Animal Companion at lvl 1 Note: If Ranger is not your starting class then you will not be able to name or choose your companion - it is assumed that this is a bug. Creature types & special abilities *Badger: Rage, high attack bonus, high AC, low damage *Wolf: Knockdown attacks *Brown bear: Highest damage, high HP *Boar: Highest HP, high damage, high AC *Giant spider: Lowest HP, high damage, Poisonous attacks (1d6 STR) Side by side comparison ---- Badger progression The badger is a furry animal with a squat, powerful body. Its strong forelimbs are armed with long claws for digging. Badgers may be small, but they are capable of flying into a berserk rage, becomming a devastating whirlwind of teeth and claws. Notes: Overall the Badger is an excellent choice if you want a pet that has a high armor class that hits very often with his attacks. His hit points are a healthy average and should last a long time especially through an increased AC from Bark skin and Cat's grace. Unfortunately they do poor damage compared to other pets except when raging--and even then, it's for a temporary period. That said, a savvy player can best take advantage of the Badger's very high hit chance by increasing his damage through full buffing (e.g. Awaken, Jagged tooth, and Greater magic fang). ---- Wolf progression Wolves are pack hunters known for their persistence and cunning. In combat, wolves possess the capability to knock down an opponent. Notes: Wolves are a little more of a strategic pet than the other animal companions. Their armor class, health, attack bonus, and damage are all considered average; but his strength lies in his ability to Knockdown a foe. When successful, this will of course temporarily incompacitate an enemy leaving you and your party free to continue attacking or do other things, such as casting a heal spell, for a short period of time. ---- Brown Bear progression These immensely strong creatures can weigh more than 1,800 pounds and can stand nearly 9 feet tall when they rear up on their hind legs. As animal companions, bears don't have any special abilities, but they make up for it with sheer brute strength. ---- Boar progression Boars are tough, tenacious opponents, able to continue fighting when most other creatures would already be dead. Boars are harder to kill than any other animal companion. ---- Giant Spider progression While not the strongest and hardiest of animal companions, the giant spider makes up for it with agility and a poisonous bite. 3.5 DnD Animal companion progression See also *Animal companion (feat) *Animal companion feats Animal companion Animal companion